Templars in Control
by NightmareScarecrow
Summary: When Ruby Gwindalin is captured and taken to Abstergo she is put into the Animus. She learns of the life long struggle between the Templars and their enemies, the Assassins. However, what if Ruby believes in the Templars ways herself?
1. Absterego

It was a very lustrous night in the streets of Las Vegas. The giddy laughter of provocative prostitutes and their mates crawled around the air. A pungent smell of alcoholic drinkers lumbering through the streets lingered. All of these were nothing, but where Ruby lived. She was used to such antics and knew it was all part of Las Vegas. A Disney Land for adults, as people say.  
Ruby sat on the cold cement floor in a desolate alley way, warming up to a fire she produced by burning some spare wood she found laying around. Rubbing her hands together in attempt to keep warm while those with bundled up coats passed her on this chill November afternoon. Ruby was an average height girl with long, almost blood red like hair. Her eyes were a bright green color, like a newly mined emerald. Ruby's skin was white, but not pasty white.  
Many drunkards, whores, and common folk alike passed by Ruby, paying no mind to her. However, one in particular struck her fancy. She was well dressed in fine wool and silk. Her scarf looked finely made from the wool of rarest animal, or just fake. The shirt and pants were made out of purest silk found in India and crafted by the master tailors in Germany. Her purse, which held a well pampered and polished Pomeranian, was made out of Crocodile scales and smoothed to feel like expensive leather.  
Ruby watched the woman from afar and began to follow her without arousing much suspicion from the other citizens. She moved closer and pretended she was awed by the lights of Vegas. Finally, once she was close enough, she reached into the pocket of the rich woman and pulled out her wallet. As soon as it was removed Ruby retreated back to her abode. Once she was back home she opened the wallet and pulled out five one hundred dollar bills.  
"Awesome! I scored this time!" She scoffed to herself, placing the money in her pants pocket.  
"Hey you, Thief!" Boomed a cop approaching her alley.  
"Shit!" She cursed under her breath as she ran off.  
"Halt!" Screamed the cop, chasing after her.  
Running as fast as she could, Ruby outran the cop. She smiled to herself and looked back to make sure that she had truly lost her purserer. However, she was not paying attention to where she was going and bumped into someone. She fell to the floor and yelled at the person she ran into.  
"Hey dumbass! Watch where you go-" She slowly cut herself short as she figured out who she was looking at.  
A man, with a medium build, was standing in from of her. His short, dark brown hair played in the wind and his mocking, dark blue playful eyes watched the woman. The man wore a police uniform and the badge of the _LVPD_ on the left side of his chest.  
"Hello Ruby. Nice to see you again sweetheart." He replied teasingly. Ruby remained on the floor, glaring up at her long time enemy.  
"What the hell do you want James!?" She said with utter bitterness in her tone. James pulled her off the floor, but she pulled away as she rose. However James kept his grip on her right arm.

"Now now Ruby. Let us both be civil. I just came for the wallet you stole from Mistriss Pavola."  
Ruby glared at the officer, trying to read his mind, but he was harder to read than a blank book. Not risking to anger James, she removed the wallet and placed it in James's hand. He nodded approvingly, placed it into his pocket and held his hand out again.  
"What? I gave you the wallet."  
"The money, Ruby dear." James said mockingly. Ruby cursed and placed the money into James's hand too.  
"Can I go now?" Ruby growled irritably.  
"No. Your under arrest for theivery."  
"What! Ugh! This is seriously not happening!" James handcuffed Ruby's hands behind her back tightly, causing her to whince in pain. He placed her in the back of his squad car and then began to drive.

_

About a half hour passed since Ruby's arrest. She and James were still driving to the police station. However, Ruby thought they were going to the station. The station though was only about two miles from her alley, it shouldn't have taken this long to arrive at the Police Station. Ruby glanced up at the rear view mirror and looked at James. James was also looking at her, he smiled which made Ruby scowl and look away.  
"Hey James, where are we going?"  
"To see a friend..." He replied, saying only that. Ruby knew James pretty well to an extent and she knew when James doesn't want to talk, he won't talk at all to anyone.  
The drive continued for about another ten minutes before arriving to a desolate area in Vegas that was raher unfamiliar to Ruby. There was a tunnel, a distinctive futuristic tunnel, like in the movie Tron. Around the tunnel were tall buildings, as if they were guarding, or shielding the tunnel from tresspassers.  
As James drove closer he began to slow down to a halt. Two men in black suits and red ties approached the car. One talked to James in a hushed voice that Ruby could not overhear, while the other inspected Ruby. Moments later James and the guard he was talking to laughed and waved him inside the tunnel. Like every other tunnel, it was dark and probably couldn't access any reception with a phone.  
Soon a ray of light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. When James passed through it revealed a large white building with a grayish triangle-like symbol in the middle. Many of the people around the building where either wearing a white lab coat or a black suit and red tie. While James pulled around the back of the large building, Ruby watched in awe. James parked and exited his vehicle then pulled Ruby out.  
"Where...Where are we James?"  
"This, my dear Ruby, is Abstergo. Let's go." He said, forcing her inside the building. Inside the building itself was just as pristine as the outside. The men and lab coats and guard outfits were the same as well. James pulled Ruby towards an elevator and pressed the last button. James stood beside his prisoner firmly, but seemed to alleviate he grip on Ruby. He then pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.  
"Since when do you smoke?"  
"I only smoke when I'm stressed." He said puffing out a breath of smoke.  
The elevator bell made a small, single ding and opened its door. Past the door was a single room that could be seen. A window could be seen and outside was the city of Vegas, only a small portion though. In the room itself was a single desk with files of paper and a laptop that had the same traingle symbol like the building. On the far left side was chair... or bed? It looked rather uncomfortable to sleep on. The bed was made out of, what looked like to be, metal. A blue light was drawn down in the middle. This device was unknown to Ruby.  
By the desk, in a chair, sat a man who, unlike the others, was not dressed in formal wear. He had straight dark brown hair, pale looking eyes that seemed to stare right through you. He also had glasses. The strange man wore torn blue jeans and a white sweatshirt that said _Indigo_ on it.  
"Ah! Welcome! Welcome!" Spoke the strange man rising from his chair.  
"James! Release her and come sit! You as well Ruby Gwindalin." He spoke in a cheerful tone. The man grabbed a bottle of Wine that read _Cassanova_ on it and poured the substance into three wine glasses. James did not hesitate to refuse the strange man's orders out of fear. Ruby rubbed her wrists then apprehensively sat down across from the man and next to James.  
"It is good to finally meet you Mz. Ruby. How was your trip? Not rough I hope. James here can be a trouble maker." Spoke the man with still complete happiness in his voice. James, however, said nothing, but continued to sip his wine.  
"It was... okay. Who are you?"  
"Ah! Where are my manners. My name is Lucas Ration. Mastermind, boss, supereviser, however you want to say it of this building." Spoke Lucas.  
"And what is this place exactly?"  
"This, Mistriss Ruby, is Abstergo."


	2. Prusias Keranos

"Abstergo? What the hell is Abstergo?" Ruby asked. She was trying to hide her fear by acting tough. Lucas smiled as he walked over to large window overlooking the outside of the building.

"Abstergo is a place where we can see the life of our ancestors. Experience what they experienced. Feel their pain, their joy. Their goals, values, and how they exactly lived their lives.

Ruby was actually quite interested. She never knew a lot about her ancestors, or her parents in that matter. Now she was here at Abstergo where they claim to have the power to do so. It all seemed to perfect to be true, but Lucas seemed to be taking it quite seriously.

"How does one go into the past and see our ancestors? Do you have a time machine or something?" Ruby said skeptically, sneering a bit.

Lucas shook his head softly and turned back to the girl.

"No nothing so trifal I assure you. If you would come over here with me." He walked over to the grayish-white chair with a bluish light eminating from down the spine. Ruby followed the man reluctantly to the chair and gazed at it.

"So this is the time machine-"

"Animus. It is called Animus, not Time Machine. Please call it that." Said Lucas sharply, cutting her off. "With this we can see the life of your ancestors. Although with a Time Machine you can go into the past and say hi to your great-great-great-great grandfather. Maybe even have a cup of tea with him. However, that might influence the future and we don't want that do we?" Lucas said cutting her off.

Ruby gave a sigh of disappointment, but she was still greatly intrigued by the whole process. She leanened closer to the Animus to get a closer look. As she did James came up behind her and pushed her onto the Animus. Startled greatly, Ruby froze and then screamed. Lucas on the other hand began laughing.

"Now James, no need to be rough."

James was silent as he strapped Ruby dowon onto the Animus. Binding her wrists and ankles tightly, but to tight that it would inflict major injuries. Ruby wasn't quite keen on being forecfully manhandled, especially by the man she despised. She yelled and fought back, swinging a few punches before she was bound. Ruby managed to hit her assaulter's face. James did not respond to being attacked, but there was a hint of irritation from him. Meanwhile, Lucas had a pleased sadistic smile on his face as he watched. Once Ruby was completly strapped in, Lucas approached her. His eyes were filled with complete joy.

"Don't struggle Mz Gwindalin."

"Don't struggle!?" Ruby was still attempting to fight, but her bindings were making it impossible. "James just forced me into this chair!" She glared at him, but he seemed preoccupied by something at the side of the chair. Lucas stood next to him and nodded then looked back at his prisoner.

"Be excited! We are going to visit the life of your ancestors!"

Lucas was starting to get on her nerves, but she was also quite scared of him. Suddenly a transparent screen appeared in front of her eyes. White letters also appeared and read. Welcome Subject 2 to the Animus. Both Lucas and James seemed to be staring down at the girl, but were reading the words. Touching them and moving the ltters around like a touch screen computer. After the two tinkered a bit with the screen a date formed. 359 B.C. That date sounded familiar, but wasn't quite sure why.

"Are you ready Ruby Gwindalin?" Lucas asked. Hearing the enthusiasm in his voice made Ruby cringe a bit. She looked at him and responded dryly.

"I don't have much a choice do I?"

"Nope!" Lucas was obviously enjoying this. Suddenly Ruby started feeling drowsy eventually allowing her mind to sleep.

A boy, possibly around four feet, in a chiton (It's a clothing.) was splashing his feet in the cold lake water. Square houses of different sizes were in view on the horizon. The land was lush with green full of wild game. Even the water was clean. No factories to pollute such a sacred place. It was good city to live. The boy removed his feet from the water and put his shoes back on.

In the distance the sound of horse hooves could be heard. The boy turned and saw three horses, two black and one white. Men were mounted on them. The white stallion was a majestic creature. Silky smooth fur and an uncurled main that flew in the wind. A creature of heaven some say. The soldier, who was dressed in iron armor, approached the boy. His voice was sharp, slicing through the air.

"Prusias... Come here."

The boy, whose name was Prusias, obeyed and came up to the man, who yanked him upward onto the majestic horse. Rearing the horse slightly the leader of the group ordered the men to return to the city, he did also with the boy. Once the four were within the city walls of Macedon the two strangers disperesd. Prusias and the man rode through the streets trampling any serf that didn't move away fast enough. Not only was he man used to it, but the horse saw it as daily routine. Thinking nothing of it, slightly enjoying the scent of blood.

After a short, bloodstained, trot the two came upon a significally different house then the rest. It was still square, but larger and had more lucrative decorations and designs. Gems of different sorts and a crest above the door. Blue Thunder, that was Prusias's family crest. The mn pushed Prusias inside, where they were quickly greeted by a slave girl. She had dark skin, but not black. Her hair was a shaggy brown, but mangled looking like a rats nest. Nails were long and jagged and eyes drooped from lack of sleep.

"Welcome home Master Diodorus, Prusias." Said the woman hoarsly.

"Agatha, prepare me some food." Diodorus demanded as he dragged the boy to a room. The room was average sized, one cut out circular window. Wooden swords were displayed above the bed and some gold medals. A nice room for a kid. Once inside Diodorus gave the boy a shrill voice.

"What were you doing outside the city walls! You know well enough what evil lies out there. Those people. Those... Assassins."

Prusias rolled his eyes and barked back defiantly.

"Father. Assassins don't exist. You're just Mad." Prusias did not believe in the Assassin Order. People who sought to change the world for the greater good. He did, however, believe in assassins. Those who kill for money or some other type of payment.

Diodorus slapped his son across the face. His eyes had a crazed look. Prusias lightly rubbed his cheek, he was used to such abuse.

"Calm yourself father." The boy said calmly. Diodorus ignored him and turned his back to his son. Ranting on about how the Assassins were after him. Deciding to ignore his father, Prusias went over to his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Prusias was having a restless sleep. Tossing and turning every second. After some time he decided to wake up and get some fresh air. He jumped out of his bed and toward the backyard door. Once he opened it he saw two men standing in the dark. One he knew, Diodorus, his father. The other was a stranger. He wore a grey chiton with a white chlamys. His face was covered, but his sapphire eyes were visible. On his waist was a symbol. It looked like a triangle, but was curved at the bottom points and didn't connect.

The two men didn't move for awhile, just allowing the silence to echo. Then the stranger slowly moved away from Diodorus, a liquid drilled from his back. Prusias eyes widened in fear and ran toward his father as he fell to the ground.

"Father! Father!" He said croaking, cradling his father's head. Glaring up at the man who killed his father, Prusias held back tears as he spoke.

"Who are you! Why did you kill father?"

The stranger looked at the boy with his glistening blue eyes.

"I am an Assassin. Your father's death was necessary for a just cause."

An Assassin from the Assassin Order that Prusias that mythical was standing before him. They were real and they killed his father.

"If you seek revenge. Grow stronger, and search for me." The Assassin vanished into the dark leaving Prusias and his dead kin. Alone, in the soundless night.

"Let her rest. It was her first time in the Animus and all." Said a faint voice. It sounded like Lucas's but it was Ruby wasn't sure. She slowly opened her eyes, feeling like she just awoke from a long slumber. Her dream-No memories of her ancestor were etched into her thoughts. Ruby glanced down to her arms and saw that she was no longer strapped to the Animus. She looked for the two men, finding them by the large window, and walked over to them. James noticed her first and gave her a quick smile, she returned it weakly. Lucas was staring out the window, but was well aware of her presence. He spoke once she took a seat next to James.

"So how was your first experience?"

"Frightening, but it was like watching a movie... But you could feel their pain. Was that really my ancestor? Diodorus and Prusias?" Ruby asked still going through the whole process in her head. Lucas nodded and turned around. Although his eyes were pale Ruby could scarcely see blue in them.

"Yes. They used to call Diodorus, Diodorus the Mad. Noteworthy name if I say so myself."

James gave a small chuckle.

"And that man... He was an Assassin?" Asked Ruby.

"Yes, but not the assassins you think of. The ones who you hire to kill. No. These Assassins are a member of an Order. Who yearn to free people from injustice and corruption. Not for the money." Lucas proclaimed.

"Sound like a bunch of vigilantes, but their reasons seem fair." Ruby said quietly. Lucas smiled and nodded.

"Yes... But they go about it the wrong way. They think that killing one person saves a hundred" Lucas turned back to the window. "Then there are those who seem to help the world by giving everyone a purpose. We are called Templars."

"Like the Knights Tem-" She was quickly cut off by Lucas.

"We date much further back than that..."

Ruby glanced down and silently whispered to herself. "Assassins and Templars."

"We have been fighting for centuries." James said and Ruby gave a sad look.

"I'm tired." She said and Lucas started laughing.

"You slept the whole time in the Animus, but I understand. It requires the will and mind of the Subject so you're not actually sleeping. James show her to her room."

First Ruby Gwindalin was relieved, but quickly realized they were making her stay here.

"Wait, aren't I going back to my-"

"Home? The little alley way down by the MGM Grand?" James said harshly, cutting her off this time. His voice quickly turned, sounding almost compassionate. "You will be more comfortable here. Come." Ruby gave him a soft smile. He smiled back.

He guided her back to the elevator and pressed another button. Once the two reached the designated floor they both stepped out. The room was only accessible to a few people. James and Lucas included. The room was a grayish color with maroon, plush style carpet. There were small two triangular windows with the same view as Lucas's office, but smaller. A mahogany door stood between the windows that lead outside to the balcony. Inside was a single kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom with a Queen size bed. The bed had fresh and new silk sheets, perfect for the hit days of Vegas. It was a small place, but big enough for one person to live. A perfect place for Ruby Gwindalin.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here. If you need anything press this button." James put a bravely on her rest. It looked like a silver watch, but instead of a watch there was a red button.

"I won't lie. It's also a tracker."

"Why? I have no shot in escaping..." Ruby inquired

"Don't say that Ruby. You are an expert thief and escape artist. You'll think of something." James said, praising her. He managed to get her to smile.

"Yes well. Call if you need anything. If not, I will see you tomorrow." James left Ruby heading back up to Lucas's office.

Ruby went out to the balcony and allowed the wind to play with her hair. The sounds of Vegas were vibrant. Even being able to be heard from so far up. In the distance she could see the large green building. The MGM Grand. Near that was her home. An alley way that was always cold on hot days... And colder of cold days.

"This will be an interesting few days. Visiting the life of my ancestor. Prusias. I want to learn more. I want to know more about Templars and Assassins."


	3. Eden

Ruby woke from her slumber suddenly. She was being dowsed with cold water, soaking her. She abruptly scrambled out of bed only to see James standing over her bed with a pail of ice water. He had a smirk on his face, obviously enjoying what just happened, but it was quickly removed when he saw Ruby's pissed off expression.

"WHAT THE HELL JAMES!" Ruby screamed. James plugged one of his ears with his free hand.

"Lucas said for you to go back upstair and back into the Animus." He said apathetically. Ruby was twisting her hair and squeezing the water from it.

"Well you didn't have to freakin pour ice cold water on me! A gentle shake or a tap and maybe saying, 'Hey Ruby, time to get up?' That would have been nice." Ruby scowled and James mearly shrugged his shoulders, but he was holding back a grin. He liked to see her like this. Angry. It suited her, made her attractive. Well at least he thought so.

"Fine fine. I'll get ready." Ruby was about to take off her shirt when she paused and glared at James. He smiled and turned around without saying a word. Ruby waited for a moment before she changed her clothes. It seemed that someone, most likely James, brought her a new pair a clothes. A red T-Shirt that said Love Hurts with a broken heart and an arrow through it, and dark blue jeans.

Once she was fully dressed she told James it was okay to look. He mentioned she looked good and she blushed the same color as her shirt. James laughed and beckoned her over to the elevator. They both enetered the elevator and went to the top floor where Lucas Ration was waiting for them. He was at his usual spot, behind the desk overlooking the outside of Abstergo. When James and Ruby took their seats Lucas turned around and held a smile on his face, like usual.

"Ruby! I hope that you slept well."

"Well besides the water on my face... Yes, I did thank you." Lucas laughed and looked over at James who averted his gaze.

"Did he do that? I'm sorry. James is.. always a bit impatient and forceful."

"I've noticed." Ruby murmured under her breath.

Lucas kept the smile on his face and sat down at his desk and pulled out folders from his drawer. It was stamped with a red Top Secret stamp on the middle. Obviously that was the only countermeasure against someone stealing the folder. But it was doubtful for anyone to sneak into Abstergo, up to Lucas's office and obtain the folder. The chances were highly improbable. Lucas opened the file and flipped it so James and Ruby could see what it was. There were different portraits, pictures, documents, and sketches a few things. A picture of George Washington, Stalin, and Houdini. How odd. Another picture was that of Queen Elizabeth. On another set of sketches and pictures was several golden objects. One was an orb, a staff, a sword, and several others. They seemed to glow a strange aura even though they were pictures. Ruby felt drawn to them, she felt like she had seen them before. Perhaps in a dream?

Ruby touched the picture, she felt like she could grab the golden orb and hold it in her hand. She felt a strange sense of power and authority as she pretended to hold it. Ruby closed her eyes, thoughts swirled inside her head, flashbacks of her past presented themeselves and memories of her ancestor Prusias Keranos engulfed. Without knowing it Ruby was gazing up at the ceiling in a blank state. Lucas and James watched her with amazement and a bit of confusion.

"Ruby?" James said softly and immediatly she broke out of her trance. He swiveled her head around the room desperate to find the golden orb she was holding. She looked down at her hands, they were cupped together. Was it all a dream... A vision? What was that golden orb...

"That was a rather strange reaction. I've never seen anyone respond like that to the Pieces of Eden. Even if they are just pictures." Lucas said hoping to get a response from Ruby.

"Pieces of Eden?" She asked. "You mean the golden stuff. The orb, the staff-"

"Yes." Lucas cut her off. He must have enjoyed to do so or was boring already of her questioning even though she only asked a few.

"The Apple of Eden, Staff of Eden and many more. Tools created by The Ones Who Came Before. Some call them Gods."

Ruby was silent for a moment. She continued to stare at the pictures of the Pieces of Eden.

"Eden..." She whispered. James was the next to speak.

"Right. So shall we put you back in the Animus?"

Lucas's eyes shined with glee. He did a small jump and clasped his hands together.

"Yes yes! Ruby, into the Animus now!" Ruby was about to pipe up when Lucas cut her off as usual.

"No questions, no ifs, no buts, and no No's! Hurry hurry! We mustn't waste more time!" Lucas shooed Ruby hurriedly back toward the Animus.

Although Ruby didn't resist into the Animus, James and Lucas felt necessary to strap her down. For her own protection they say. Of course she didn't believe them one bit. The transparent screen appeared again, but a new date was shown. 350 B.C. Ruby was confused.

"Umm... Lucas, James..."

"Yessssss~" Said Lucas fluttering his eyes. He's not only scary... But creepy thought Ruby.

"Why is the date new?" She asked.

"We already met your ancestor when he was a boy. Now we will visit him at a much older age." Said James monotonously. "Are you ready?" Ruby nodded. She closed her eyes and drifted off to a sleep like trance. Entering the memories of her ancestor.

Prusias was standing outside a large stone building, a palace. It had the flags of the ruling family of Macedon. King Philip II. The symbol resembled a sun with sixteen points, six being longer while the other ten where shorter. In the middle it was a token. Prusias wore light, but effective iron armor. Strapped to his back was a light oak bow with iron quivers. Citizens of Macedonia frolicked around. It was a time of great peace. The king bore a son six years ago and has been under the tutelage of the famous Aristotle. People were happy.

"Prusias." Spoke a familiar voice behind him. He turned to see Philip, the King himself honoring Prusias's with his presence. Prusias bowed respectively toward his elder. King Philip smiled warmly and signaled him to stand.

"Dear Prusias. How have you been these past weeks. I'm afraid I've haven't seen much of you. Busy as of late I assume?" Philip II was now beside Prusias striking up a normal conversation like long time friends. The young man smiled faintly and nodded.

"Yes Your Majesty. The Order can be... trifling at times, but it is for a good cause. Our aim is righteous and the Gods watch over for us to succeed in our quest."

"Yes yes... You may be young- How old are you now?" Philip II asked as he waved to some nearby guards walking by. They acknowledged him with a bow and went on their way.

"Twenty one sir."

"A young member... But you are skilled and graciously accepted in our Order and to our cause. May you stay safe and May the Father of Understanding guide you." Philip II made a small bow before walking down the stone steps and leaving the premises.

Young Prusias remained at his post until dusk, where a new guard relieved him. He walked down the cluttered streets of people. Beggars and nobles alike. A few Macedonian guards were harassing a small group of beggars. Prusias did nothing about it, nor did he want to. He had to admit that they were annoying even though they were just trying to feed their families. This sort of madness had to stop. He would help make a utopia where everyone had a purpose, a cause, a reason to live. Where no one would live in the streets and starve. A grand idea. Of course he couldn't take credit for it. It was the leader of the Order's idea. Those born to be warriors and wanted to be warriors would be warriors. Everyone would pull their own weight, those who can't would have to be dealt with.

Passing all the madness in Macedon Prusias finally reached his clay and wooden home. It was small and square, clumped together with other small houses. The roofs were flat, but occasionally had houses on top or a parapet for a school for the children. Prusias didn't mind, he believed that teaching was necessary, for both men and women, even if many disagreed.

Prusias entered his home, it was quiet and lonely. He lived by himself, no servants or slaves to serve him. He didn't like the fact of having others do stuff for him for what he could do himself. The man groomed back his dark hair and readjusted his bow around him. Around his neck was a cross, he grabbed it and squeezed it.

"Still no whereabouts of that Assassin. No matter... He will be found soon. Then I can personally slit his throat for killing my father!"

"Plotting to yourself about past events Prusias?" Spoke a cheerful voice, Prusias turned around in surprise only to see his longtime friend. A dark haired individual with amber eyes. His nose was sort of hooked and eyes were slightly narrowed.

"Demetrios? Gods you scared me. How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?" Prusias smiled and hugged his friend.

"Well I called out to you, but you seemed lost in thought so I followed you. I knocked on your door- actually that's a lie. I just invited myself in." Demetrios gave a cheeky smile. "Oh, good news. We have new information on the Assassins, especially the one you have been searching for. Hard to track if I might add."

Prusias anger and hatred swelled again, his eyes seemed to flare with anger as he grabbed Demetrios shoulders and shook him violently.

"Where! Where Demetrios!"

"S-Struga! D-Down by Ohridsko Ezero!" Said Demetrios while getting a severe case of vertigo. Prusias released him and began pacing.

"That's down Southwest of here. A two to three day ride. Are we striking at them any time soon?" Demetrios didn't reply right away, he was trying to regain his breathe.

"I.." He coughed. "Yes, they plan to attack in two weeks time. We are hitting the Assassins were they are so we must be prepared. Well I'm going to leave... before you try and kill me again. See you later Prusias." Demetrios left Prusias's house, but taking a several pieces of gold as he did.


End file.
